Sugar Rush Animated Series
Sugar Rush Animated Series is a 2013 cartoon based on Sugar Rush Speedway from the movie Wreck-It Ralph. It is a cartoon about the adventures that happen in Sugar Rush. Characters *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Sarah Silverman *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Mindy Kaling *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Jamie Elman *Candlehead - Katie Lowes *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Peyton List *Gloyd Orangeboar - Jason Ritter *Crumbelina DiCaarmello - Cymbre Walk *Snowanna Rainbeau - Cree Summer *Swizzle Malarkey - Greg Cipes *Jubileena Bing Bing - Josie Trinidad *Minty Zaki - Crystal Scales *Nougetsia Brumblestain - Tara Strong *Citrusella Flugpucker - Grey DeLisle *Torvald Batterbutter - Michelle Horn *Sticky Wipplesnit - Niki Yang *Minty Sakura (Japanese Show) - Yuri Amano *Sour Bill - Rich Moore Season 1 1. Vanellope White and the Ten Racers (1-hour special) - A retelling of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". 2. Twas the Nightmare Before Christmas - Based on Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. 3. A Tale of Two Glitches - Vanellope meets a new friend. 4. How the Glitch Stole Christmas - A retelling of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". 5. Rancis' Birthday Tortures - 6. Crumbelina Meets Mother Goose - Crumbelina's curiosity gets the best of her when a Mother Goose nursery rhyme game gets plugged in. 7. Rancis' Doctor Visit - Rancis is plaqued with stomach problems but refuses to go to the new clinic. 8. Invasion of the Candy Snatchers - 9. Crumbelina's Café - Crumbelina dreams of opening her own café. 10. Vanellope the Baby - One of Adorabeezle's inventions accidentally turns Vanellope into a baby, now it's up to Rancis and Candlehead to take care of her until she's back to normal. 11. The Legend of Sugar Hollow - A retelling of "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" starring Rancis as Ichabod Crane, Vanellope as Katrina Van Tassel, and Gloyd as Brom Bones. 12. Adorabeezle and the Abominable Snowman - There's an abominable snowman on the loose in Sugar Rush, and Adorabeezle needs help to stop the monster. Season 2 1. One Sweet Race: The Musical! - A musical retelling of "One Sweet Race". 2. A Christmas Crumble - A retelling of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" featuring Crumbelina as Ebenezer Scrooge. 3. Three Heads are Better than One (1-hour special) - A retelling of "The Three Musketeers" starring Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle as the Three Musketeers, a Cy-Bug Queen, Vanellope as the Princess of Sugar Rush, Adorabeezle and Minty as fashion designers, Jubileena as Vanellope's lady-in-waiting, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Snowanna as the Cy-Bug Queen's henchmen, and Crumbelina as the Cy-Bug Queen's lieutenant. 4. Rancis the Frog Prince - Adorabeezle's new potion transforms Rancis into a frog. 5. Double Trouble - Adorabeezle invents a machine that makes clones. 6. The No Sleepover - Vanellope has a "Girls only" sleepover, and doesn't allow Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd to attend. 7. Ghosts - Swizzle and Gloyd visit a prank store and buy invisible spray and haunt everyone in the arcade. Inspired by the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Pranks a Lot". 8. The Show Must Go on - 9. Curse of the Gummi Vampire Bat - 10. The Incredible Mr. Swedish Fish - 11. Stayin' Cool - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle try to stay cool on the hottest day of the year. Inspired by the Mickey Mouse cartoon of the same name. 12. It Happened One Nightmare - Season 3 1. Turkey Catchers - Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd are chosen to catch a turkey for a pilgrim during a Thanksgiving feast. 2. Boys Will be Boys - 3. A Day Like No Other - Swizzle has a bad day, but Vanellope gives him some advice. 4. Taffyta's Restaurant Crisis - Taffyta wants to open her own restaurant and calls it "Burger Queen". 5. Funfair of Happiness - 6. Candlehead, Come Home! - The racers are celebrating Taffyta's birthday until Candlehead ruins the birthday cake and Taffyta gets mad and kicks her out of Sugar Rush. 7. Rancis and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day - 8. The Winter Trio - Adorabeezle, Minty, and Snowanna become a team called The Winter Trio. 9. A Day at Sugar Sand Beach - 10. Rancis' Lucky Day - Rancis finds a penny and is convinced he will have good luck all day until he loses it. 11. The Camping Episode - Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, the Winter Trio, Vanellope, and Taffyta go camping in the Candy Cane Forest. During their trip, the friends go hiking, try to catch fish, eat spaghetti, and sing songs around the campfire. 12. Good, Clean Popcorn Fun! - The racers learn about staying clean and healthy while Crumbelina is on her way to a sleepover party at her Aunt Cannoli's house. Season 4 1. Burger Queen Training Video - A training video for new employees of Burger Queen. 2. Trouble in Paradise - 3. Sandwich Makers - Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are hired to make sandwiches for a bad-tempered captain aboard his ship. 4. Be Careful what you Wish For - 5. April Fools - It's April Fools Day and Vanellope teams up with Gloyd to come up with the best pranks ever. 6. Have a Cow - The racers visit the farm of Uncle CandyCorn. 7. Lights Out - 8. Rancis and the Beanstalk - 9. How the Cookie Crumbles - 10. Third Wheel - Candlehead interferes with Rancis and Vanellope's date. 11. Candlehead's Christmas Calamity - 12. Stuck on You - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle fall into a taffy pool and get stuck to each other. Season 5 1. On Ice - The racers have an ice skating party. 2. The Band Concert - A remake of the 1935 Mickey Mouse cartoon of the same name. 3. Moose Hunters - 4. The Gummi Worm Turns - Adorabeezle creates a potion that causes prey to turn against predators. 5. Rancis and the Seal - 6. The Whalers - 7. Clock Cleaners - 8. Through the Mirror - 9. Boat Builders - 10. Swizzle's Trailer - 11. Lonesome Ghosts - Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are ghost exterminators. 12. Tugboat Rancis - Season 6 1. Snowanna's Bad Hair Day - Snowanna wakes up one morning to find that her hair has been messed up. Worried that her friends may laugh at her, she leaves Sugar Rush. Luckily, Mother Goose from the nursery rhyme arcade game has advice for her. 2. Doctor Rancis - When Vanellope gets sick, it is up to Rancis to take care of her. 3. Vanellope's Surprise Party - The racers plan a surprise party for Vanellope. 4. A Surprise for the Swizz - Swizzle's friends plan a surprise party for him. 5. Calling all Karts - 6. When you Wish Upon a Starburst - 7. Stupid Fly - Gloyd tries to get rid of an annoying fly. 8. Like Father, Like Son - Rancis bonds with his son Kevin. 9. March of the Pumpkins - 10. To Catch a Hiccup - The racers try to cure Rancis' hiccups. 11. Sleepover With the Swizz - Gloyd and Rancis are invited to a sleepover at Swizzle's house. 12. World Biscuit Day - Season 7 1. Safety First - Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena demonstrate 4th of July safety tips using cherry bombs as fireworks. 2. No Service - Rancis and Swizzle run into trouble when they don't meet the clothing requirments for Taffyta's restaurant. 3. Stargazing - 4. The Cookie Carnival - 5. Candlehead's Big Problem - Candlehead visits Taffyta's restaurant, but she can't stop eating so many burgers. 6. I Want Candy - 7. Attack of the 50-Foot Uni-Candy-Corn (1-hour special) - A giant Uni-candy-corn is on the loose in Sugar Rush and it's up to Vanellope and her friends to save the day. 8. Oh Yes, Oh Yes, It's Springtime - 9. Wild House Party - Gloyd, Swizzle, and Sour Bill throw a party at the castle while Vanellope and Rancis are out on a date. 10. Devil Dog's Day Afternoon - 11. Jubileena Bing-Bing-Bing! - Jubileena's friends must help her after she gets sucked into the Internet. 12. Sugar Rush Babies - One of Adorabeezle's inventions turns the other racers (except Vanellope) and herself into babies. Season 8 1. Mirror Mirror - 2. Cabin Hijinks - 3. Beach Blanket Boys - Swizzle, Rancis, and Gloyd spend a day at the beach. 4. A Blustery Day in Sugar Rush - 5. Once Upon a Fairy Tale - A fairy tale game gets plugged in. 6. My Fair Vanellope - 7. How Does your Garden Grow? - 8. The Nasty Burger - 9. Dancing Queen - 10. Two Idiots and a Bookshelf - Rancis and his son Kevin attempt to build a new bookshelf. 11. House Sitters - 12. Curse of the Cookie Werewolf - Crumbelina is cursed by a candy werewolf. Season 9 1. Toy Makers - 2. A Whale of a Tale - Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Winter Trio get swallowed by a whale. 3. Finders Keepers - 4. Candlehead Clones - 5. A Day at the Sugar Fun Circus - 6. Jawball Game - 7. The Deep End - 8. Forest Rangers - 9. Annoying Gloyd - Gloyd attempts to ruin Rancis, Vanellope, Kevin, and Lucy's day at the family restaurant. 10. Wet Painters - Vanellope tells Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle to paint the inside of the castle. 11. The Good, the Bad, and the Candy - 12. Best Halloween Ever - Season 10 1. Tappered Out - 2. Hickory Dickory Vanellope - 3. Pain in the Molasses - 4. Minty's Birthday Surprise - 5. Sleep Fighter - The racers catch Gloyd fighting in his sleep, Based on a Regular Show episode of the same name. 6. Restaurant Hijinks - 7. Cookie Fight - The gang breaks into a fight over who will eat Candlehead's last cookie. 8. Forgiving and Forgetting - The racers apologize to Vanellope for forgetting her birthday. 9. Rancis' Fire Brigade - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle are firefighters who rescue Vanellope from the burning castle. 10. Movie Night - 11. Candy Rush - 12. Advice from the Swizz - Season 11 1. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Starburst - 2. Donuts and Dragons - 3. Gloyd and the Seagull - 4. Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Genie - 5. Don't Fence Me In - 6. Lost in the Blizzard - Candlehead gets lost in a new Christmas game. 7. Swizzle Malarkey and the Gorilla - A ferocious gorilla has escaped from the Sugar Rush Zoo. 8. Working for Peanuts - 9. Bottle Shocked - Rancis tries to protect a bottle from anything that can break it. 10. Rainbow Crazy Snowanna - Snowanna wants to play inside a rainbow. 11. Bird Brained Rancis - Rancis tries to take a picture of a rare bird. 12. Down the Hatch - Rancis and Swizzle shrink and travel inside Gloyd. Trivia *In the episode Candlehead Clones, the Clones/Pallete Swaps come from Worldhead. *''Good, Clean Popcorn Fun!'' is based on the Barney & Friends episode, "Good, Clean Fun!" *''Two Idiots and a Bookshelf'' is a play on the film "Three Men and a Baby". *''When You Wish Upon a Starburst'' is a play on the song "When You Wish Upon a Star". *''Attack of the 50-Foot Uni-Candy-Corn'' is based on the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Reptar". *''The Camping Episode'' features the songs, "The Caissons Go Rolling Along", "Fishin' Blues", "On Top of Spaghetti", "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop", "Pop Goes the Weasel", "Found a Peanut", and "The Ants go Marching" from the Kidsongs video "A Day at Camp". Category:Sugar Rush Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series